


Send Me Your Love and I’ll Send You My Heart

by downbyashes



Series: YoI Royalty Week 2018 [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Attendant!Phichit, Day 3, Gifts, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Prince!Victor, Prince!yuuri, Royalty week, Token of Favour, YOI Royalty Week, Yoiroyaltyweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 17:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14676263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downbyashes/pseuds/downbyashes
Summary: It's been three months since the wedding, but still they are apart. Long distance wasn't how Yuuri wanted to begin their marriage, but it is an unfortunate necessity while they prepare for their lives together.Despite the distance, they do everything they can to keep in close contact, and make sure the other doesn't feel too lonely. With the increased correspondence, Yuuri realizes just how much he needs it.Day 3: Token of Favour





	Send Me Your Love and I’ll Send You My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3 is here! now, to finish typing out part four, and writing the last two parts. I've got mega writer's block for day 6, so it will most likely be either taken out all together, or super short. A little heads up there. I'm writing it when I can, but between a long work week and jamming the typing of these stories late into the night, I don't have much time for extra writing. I'll get it done to the best of my ability, though!
> 
> Now, on to the reading!

“Yuuri! You’ve got another package from your super-hot husband!” Minako sang as she entered his private chambers without so much as a knock. As usual. 

Yuuri’s cheeks brightened as he turned to his tutor sheepishly. “M-Minako! You have to knock first! You can’t just come in whenever you want.” 

“Yeah, yeah. Well, your husband sent you something again, kiddo. A rather large something, I might add,” Minako said, looking like she was about to open the box herself. 

Yuuri took the box from her, shooting her a slight glare. “What my husband sends me is no one’s business but our own,” he said firmly, hugging the parcel tight. 

His husband. Yuuri never thought when they started their dalliance that Victor would become his husband. 

Victor Nikiforov was the first prince of the Russian Kingdom, The Japanese Empire’s long-time rival. When Yuuri had met Victor, he hadn’t cared where the other man was from. Victor was kind and treated him well. That was all that mattered to him. 

Victor had then managed to get them married to each other. On the surface, their marriage looked like it was for nothing except mutual political gain. No one knew that they had truly fallen in love with each other. 

Even now, with all the gifts Victor sent him, his family thought that Victor was trying to gain favour in Yuuri’s heart. They didn’t know Victor had won it long ago.

“Oh, come on, Yuuri. That is so unfair,” Minako groaned. 

Yuuri just rolled his eyes, turning his back on the older woman. “You can go now, Minako,” he said. “Thank you for bringing me my package.” 

With one last humph, Minako left, closing the door behind her. 

Once he was alone, Yuuri hugged the box tight to his chest again. Victor was always sending him gifts and writing to him while they were apart. Yuuri was tying up his life in Japan so he could move to Russia to be with Victor, who was preparing for his arrival. It was hard, being apart for the first couple months of their marriage, but they were finding a way to manage. 

Victor’s sudden packages always brightened Yuuri’s day no matter how down he’d felt, and he found that this was no exception. The box held its standard contents; a handwritten letter, detailing just how much Victor missed Yuuri and how excited he was to see Yuuri again, and article of clothing that still clung Victor’s scent and cologne, and a box from a Russian jewelry store. 

He opened the flat velvet box, eyes widening when he saw the necklace inside. 

It was beautiful. Black gold curved and twisted in a small, elegant form, diamonds inlaid along one half of it. It was reminiscent of the suit he’d worn the first time they’d met and the matching mask. Victor often sent him jewelry that was more than just a little inspired by things he’d worn when they’d secretly met. 

Victor spoiled Yuuri. He was so thoughtful with his gifts and showered Yuuri with love every chance he got. 

He left Yuuri no room to doubt hos love, and Yuuri appreciated it in a way he hadn’t even known he did at first. He hadn’t known he needed that reassurance until he’d gotten it. He hadn’t loved anyone this way before. It was all so new to him. 

“Another package from the husband, hm?” 

Yuuri whipped around to find Phichit leaning against the doorframe, a smirk pulling up one side of his lips. 

“Ah, ah,” Phichit said, raising a finger when Yuuri opened his mouth to protest. “Don’t even try denying it. You know you can’t.” 

Yuuri crossed his arms, slumping in his seat before his vanity. 

“Exactly.” Phichit skipped over to his best friend, peeking over Yuuri’s shoulder. “So, what did prince dreamy send you this time?”

“Just the usual,” Yuuri mumbled, scrambling to tuck the package’s contents away. 

“Just show me, Yuuri. I’m going to see them eventually, and you know you can’t keep a secret from me,” Phichit said. 

Yuuri groaned, not wanting to admit how right Phichit was. He hated when Phichit was right. And unfortunately for him, he was right often. Therefore, he showed Phichit the necklace, stroking the smooth dark gold. 

“Oh, Yuuri, it’s so beautiful,” Phichit murmured, as though the necklace was alive and he was trying not to wake it. “I actually think I’m jealous of this one.” 

Yuuri laughed. “It’s okay. I think this is the most beautiful piece he’s sent me yet.” 

And Victor had sent some beautiful jewelry. There was a white gold sapphire ring that matched another suit, small amethysts, blue topazes, and aquamarines around the sapphire and the band itself. There was a blue-gemmed gold bracelet, the gold in the shape of roses, a sapphire, aquamarine, or blue topaz in the center of each tiny flower. There was a necklace, the first piece he’d been sent, with two rose gold hearts on a matching chain, their respective birthstones lining their own heart. 

Yuuri did his best when sending packages back, sending Victor an article of his own clothing, some of his favourite tea for Victor to try, a letter in response, and often some jewelry for Victor to wear. 

“How do you even follow that up?” Phichit asked.

Yuuri grinned, placing his newest addition to his jewelry collection aside. “It’s already designed and being made.” He pulled a piece of paper from the drawer of his vanity, handing it over. 

The pendant was in the shape of a snowflake, and Yuuri had written notes around it in his delicate handwriting. They were about the materials he wanted–white gold with crystals tinted a pale blue. Yuuri knew he was no artist, but in his mind, the pendant was beautiful and elegant, just like Victor. 

“He’ll love it, Yuuri,” Phichit murmured, brushing his fingers delicately over the sketch, not wanting to disrupt the graphite. “It’s perfect.” 

“I know. I’m sure he’ll like it. I can’t wait to send it to him. I wish I could see his face when he opens it.” Yuuri sighed. He couldn’t wait to see Victor again. 

Only a few more weeks before he was moving to Russia. It was coming up so fast and so slow at the same time. 

“Are you sure you still want to come to Russia with me? You know you don’t have to. You’re under no obligation. Your home is here, not Russia,” Yuuri said, not able to meet Phichit’s eyes in the mirror. 

“Yuuri, of course I’m going. I’m your best friend. There’s no way I’m not going to Russia with you.” Phichit stared at Yuuri’s reflection until the older man met the younger’s eyes, Phichit showing him how serious he was. 

“I guess it’s your life. You usually do what you want anyways.” Yuuri sighed again. 

“Yuuri!” Phichit whined, draping his body over Yuuri’s the best he could. “Why do you make me sound like I never listen to you? You know I follow your orders perfectly fine.” 

“Alright, alright. Phichit, get off of me! You’re too heavy!” Yuuri struggled to get out from under the smaller man, most likely because he was the only thing holding Phichit up. 

Phichit laughed, finally complying with Yuuri. “Anyways, I actually came to get you ready for dinner. It’ll be served shortly.” 

Yuuri smiled and stood. “Alright. Lead the way.” 

Phichit got him dressed in a set of robes that were a light grey in colour with darker greys and black creeping up from the hems. 

Yuuri smiled at his reflection and started walking off toward the dining room before Phichit was able to grab Yuuri’s arm. 

“Yuuri, really? You seriously think I’m going to let you just go to dinner without any kind of accessories?” Phichit cocked one well plucked eyebrow at him, pulling him back into the room. 

“I have my wedding ring,” Yuuri said, rubbing the inside of the gold band with his thumb. 

Phichit rolled his eyes before going over to the vanity. “You don’t think I’m going to let you just not wear this, do you? There’s a reason I dressed you in something that perfectly matches it.” 

Yuuri grinned as he let Phichit secure the new necklace around his neck. The pendant sat in the hollow of his throat, and one last glance in the mirror told him that the necklace did perfect his outfit. 

Curse Phichit and his always knowing Yuuri too well. Of course Yuuri had wanted to wear the necklace. He just didn’t know what else to wear with it. 

That’s why he had Phichit in the first place, though. Not only as his best friend, but also as his personal attendant. 

“Thank you, Phichit.” Yuuri wrapped his arms around his friend, who returned the hug. 

“Any time, Yuuri. You know that.” Phichit pulled away, grinning. “Now come on. Let’s get you some compliments on that necklace, okay?”

And compliments he got, leaving Yuuri even more excited for Victor’s own. 

Only a few more weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm happy with the feedback so far! Even if I don't reply, I do read every comment! I'm just awkward when it comes to communicating with others... But I do appreciate every comment! They light up my difficult days!
> 
> Drop me a message on my Tumblr! Say hi, ask a question, send me a request, anything!  
> I'm @downbyashes!


End file.
